Supernatural Sisters
by Poodle in Paris
Summary: A story about three sisters who learn to become hunters with the help of Bobby Singer and the Winchesters. Original characters! I am nowhere near finished.


"Shh" Zoe whispered to her younger sisters. They were kneeling at the closed door of the bedroom, listening through the crack under the door. In the next room, they could hear their father and Bobby talking.

"Ryan, you can't just go off again like this. One, it's dangerous. Two, the girls' need you around! They miss you greatly! They are growing up and you're missing a lot of it! You're their father, there's some responsibility to it, like acting like one!" "Bobby, you know as well as I do that you're more of a father figure than I ever have been." said Ryan. Bobby sighed, then continued. " Three, I don't have the funds, and if you didn't know being a hunter isn't exactly the best paying job ya idjit."

Ryan then scrunched up his face and dug around in his leather jacket pocket. He pulled out some crumpled up 5's and a check for $5,000 then stuck out his hand for Bobby to take the money.

Bobby's eyes grew large. "Wha, where the hell did you get that kind of money? You said part of the reason you left them here was because you couldn't afford to get them what they need!" Bobby questioned. "I've been working." was all Ryan replied. "Where the hell have you been working?"

Ryan stared at the ground for a moment with a strange look on his face before forcing the money into Bobby's hand. "Look, I have some business to take care of, and I need to hurry. I was just passing through this part of the country and just thought I'd check to make sure everything was alright. Just promise you'll watch over the girls' and take this money, I'm sure it's enough to cover the expenses 'till I get around again." Without a second glance, he turned around and headed for the door. "Ry-" But Ryan was already out the door and heading for his black Honda. "You haven't even seen the girls' yet." Bobby finished although Ryan couldn't hear.

"Dad's leaving." Hailey said, looking out the window. "He didn't even fricking say hello to us!" Izzy said angrily.

"He just has stuff he has to take care of. He will come back to see us soon." Zoe said warily, trying to comfort her sisters even though she knew he probably wouldn't come back for another year or two.

Zoe walked over to both of them and gave each a hug. Their father made sure the girls always had enough food and clothes, but didn't really care about them in a fatherly type of way like Bobby did.

When Hailey was 6 months old, their mother had been killed in a fire in Hailey's nursery. A demon had been behind her death.

The girl's father took care of them for about three years till he took them to Bobby's and disappeared for 5 years. The next time Ryan came back, Zoe was 13, Izzy was 10, and Hailey was 8. From then on, Ryan would visit them at Bobby's every 2 or so years to see how they were doing.

He would never give hugs or even a warm smile towards his daughters. The reason was, he believed that it was their fault for Katie's death. He was not a hunter. He did not believe what Bobby told him about demons and evil spirits and such. He only cared that the girls' were not sick or starving and he trusted Bobby to make sure they weren't.

Over the years at Bobby's, since Bobby was a very active hunter (always the person to go to if you were a hunter in need of knowledge or help on a case) he naturally educated the girls' on all types of demons, monsters, vampires, spirits, ghosts, and such. He even gave each one a knife and pistol, when they turned 12 years old (for that was the age he believed them responsible enough).

Many times the Winchester boys would come over asking Bobby for advice and would take time to teach Zoe, Izzy, and Hailey some fighting moves. After a while, Bobby got Sam and Dean to come over quite a bit to help him out with making the girls' into hunters.

Bobby telling them everything he knew on hunting bit by bit, so eventually when they got good at it all, they could go on a hunting trip with either him or the Winchesters.

People always said, there wasn't enough females in the business.


End file.
